cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Scapula
"I know that 'Scapula' translates to the specific name of a bone in the human arm, please stop fucking telling me that. In High Palavenian it means 'Honour Above All'. Not exactly literally, but close." A turian with the rank of Major, Company Commander of Adamant Cabal Support Company. Often considered the closest friend of Nat (Natalie King). He takes the turian tradition of selfless duty seriously; for example, he has never accepted the status of Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii) as a deserter, and unlike much of the board shows little sympathy for her position. History "When I was a kid, I used to dress up heaps. I wouldn't leave the house without being dressed up in a costume. Mostly entertainers I saw on the HV, Casvius Palilius, Apso Maudros, Juvecidia Sulgatus. The big flashy, showy costumes like that" Threads of Note Reaper War Titus' stress-related issues during the early days of the war were a source of concern to much of CDN. As Eightball rather indelicately put it: "...friends we are pretty much choiceless except to win this war. For only then will we return to a better epoch, when music was hell of loud, when red sand was most premium-tasting, and when every thread did not eventually become all about our mutual acquaintance Teodor Scampion." Requested Information: A message gives Titus the information he needs. You People: Run ragged, Titus has a bit of a breakdown. Private Messages: Aleksanders tries to convince Titus to rest and heal. A back-and-forth ensues. I Finally Slept Then You're Already Dead: Titus faces his death-wish, as we take a look into his mind. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These: At the psych ward. Grenades: Titus sees an opportunity to acquire some, when Zareena posts an offer. He then gets into a spat with Lessan Vadarat. Accidents Happen: Aleksanders needs someone bumped off, and it needs to look like an accident. The Chain of Command: Working for Titan in the Phoenix Massing. Titus learns what the quarians are up to, to his shock. Titan's Fall: During the Cerberus coup, Titus defends the Titan Corporation's tower. The Battle of Veratix Station: The big one. A full-on battle against Cerberus. A Spat With Vesh Moving In: Titus welcomes Kaitlyn to his home. Wedding: Attending Nat's big day. Second Chances: Another lengthy thread set in Titus' apartment. Message to his brother. Guardians of the Temple: One of the biggest threads, this served as the ending of the Reaper War for a great deal of CDN members, Titus among them. Post-War Reunion: An exhausted Titus, in the immediate aftermath of the war. The Case of VigilantVanguard: After telling VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson) that she's trying way too hard to be a good person, Titus debates with Harrad about responsibility and guilt. Your Legacy: Having been easily treated for what would in past ages have been a terminal disease, Titus gets thoughtful. Relaxing Cruise: Titus is among the CDN regulars aboard the Quicksilver Palace. He finally meets Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell) in person, and also meets Liria T'Remi and Cerastes. The Other Half: With Nat's family on Zakera Ward. Ugh: Having a bad day, Titus meets with Peregrine Faust and Arlyna T'Kyrus in a Citadel bar. Among other things, they discuss Cerastes. The Worst Book: Can Titus identify with the characters of Pornea Abnian? I Won The Lottery: Titus gets a new car. Clashing With Pyjak: Titus still has issues with Shadow Pyjak's deserter status. Prognosis: Hopeful: Out on the Citadel, Titus and Nat meet a quarian. Dulce Et Decorum Est: * Homefront: Titus and Nat make their move. Category:Turians Category:Characters